<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>群居恶魔和他们的单身父亲 by baweijiayu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262100">群居恶魔和他们的单身父亲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu'>baweijiayu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Graves收养了一群男孩。他还不知道自己即将面对的是怎样的地狱。</p>
<p>*Colin Farrell 与Ezra Miller的多个作品角色的衍生同人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Graves/Credence/Patrick/Kevin/Turker/Jonah/Vince/Robert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>群居恶魔和他们的单身父亲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>父亲设定Graves，人设与部长有差。单身父亲，家庭富裕条件优秀极有女人缘，为一群完全没法管还天天考虑着如何把自己吃干抹净的恶魔儿子们操碎了心。——并且他们还没有一个是亲生的。<br/>儿子【按年龄排序】：Credence（神奇动物在哪里），Patrick（壁花少年），Kevin（凯文怎么了），Turker（欲海医心），Jonah（每一天），Vince（城市岛屿），Robert（放学后）<br/>其中Turker、Vince、Robert性取向正常。Kevin性取向不明。Patrick、Jonah公开出柜。Turker血友病。(这一家真的没问题么)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〈0〉</p>
<p>Graves先生很是发愁。</p>
<p>他身份显赫，家境富裕，谈吐过人，更别说那副英俊又男人味十足的相貌和气质，即使早就不再是个年轻人，也无疑是全城女人的理想对象——哪怕是一夜情对象。</p>
<p>他本可以像是多少和自己相同条件的富豪一样，过上花天酒地美女相拥又不失档次的享受生活，却偏偏把日子过得紧凑而近乎禁欲——只为了看好自己家里那一群活生生的小恶魔，不要让他们把自己家或是隔壁家的房子炸掉。</p>
<p>而现在，他正站在酒会的角落里应付着身边不断靠过来的女人甚至是男人，脑子里却仍跨过了半个城市担忧着家里的孩子们。</p>
<p>于是，电话终于不负众望地响了起来。Graves叹了口气，接起手机。</p>
<p>「Daddy？」电话里传出来男孩声线跳跃的嗓音，嘴里似乎还在嚼着什么东西，听起来对于他所报告的情况完全心不在焉，「你要回来吗？Kevin又把Jonah惹着急了……你知道Credence一向劝不住他。」</p>
<p>Graves在听见那个让人头大的名字的一瞬间带着不出所料和无奈的神色挑起了眉毛：“Vince，你看一下Turker不要让他离太近，把Robert带回他自己的房间，还有……”</p>
<p>「我觉得用不着了，Daddy。」电话那边的男孩像是又咬了一口什么东西，塞了满嘴含糊不清地答话，「Turker在我旁边一起看戏呢。哇哦，现在Patrick选手上场了！他代替了Jonah选手的位置和Kevin选手展开了口头上的世纪对决…嘿，Kevin选手笑了起来，难道他准备这么早就开启第二阶段了吗！——」</p>
<p>“Vince，我马上回家。”Graves果断挂上了电话，重重叹了口气。他拒绝了身边不知道是第几个女人的示好，走向大厅外准备去收拾家里的烂摊子。</p>
<p>有什么办法呢？即使这些孩子一个个跟他一点血缘关系都没有，也依旧是让自己最挂心的小恶魔。而这样复杂又折腾的生活，在习惯后也早已让他渐渐沉溺于其中，如同贪恋上什么诱人的毒品，却丝毫看不见隐藏于背后的残酷结果。</p>
<p>〈1〉</p>
<p>“所以说，就是这样的，Mr. Graves——抱歉，我是说……Daddy。”身材瘦削的男孩坐在对面的沙发上无措地揪扯自己的手指，习惯性地叫错了称呼又连忙改口，神色不安地看着对面的男人。</p>
<p>Graves有点发愁地看着男孩紧张的神色，伸手拍了拍对方那一头有点乱蓬蓬的短发：“我没有怪你，Credence，这是Kevin的问题，你用不着替他自责。”一个小时前还充满了吵闹的客厅现在只剩下他们两个人，男孩像是被这亲昵的举动吓了一跳，绷起身子的同时攥紧了手指，却在唇边挑起了一个自己都没察觉到的羞涩笑容。</p>
<p>“哇Credence，你的耳朵都红了。”Kevin的声音从楼上传来。他正趴在栏杆上向下看，赤裸着上身，常年练习弓箭的身体显露出结实却不夸张的流畅肌肉曲线，不带感情的冷淡揶揄让Credence更加无措地缩起肩膀。他转头看向Graves，虹膜的弧度扭曲着客厅的暖光，“嗨Daddy。”</p>
<p>“回你的房间去，Kevin。别以为我不知道这次是你故意挑起来的事情。”</p>
<p>楼上的男孩危险地眯起眼，刚洗过的黑色发卷还带着水汽，散乱地挡住他眼底锐利的光芒。最终Kevin露出乖巧的神色勾起唇角，转身离开Graves的视线，在关上房门前不忘向客厅抛来一句：“顺便，我把你外衣口袋里的名片丢掉了。你可别想从哪里给我们找个婊子回来做后妈，亲爱的Daddy。”</p>
<p>我可没这么想，天知道那是哪个女人偷偷放进来的——</p>
<p>Graves难得对Kevin的小算盘感到好笑，冲着那个方向挑了挑眉。他重新看向Credence，不出所料地发现自己年龄最大的养子真的被Kevin那一句调笑所困扰，窘迫得不愿抬头看他一眼，浓密短发下露出的耳尖彻底染成了近乎透亮的绯红。</p>
<p>Graves有点无奈。Credence被他领回来的时候已经差不多将要成年，那些由他意外身亡的前养母所造成的扭曲教育早已残忍地在他的性格中留下太深的烙印，即使孩子已经和自己生活了这么久，仍是甩不脱那些几乎刻在脑海里的怯懦和自卑。</p>
<p>有时他甚至宁愿Credence学学Patrick的傲气张扬或是Kevin的狡黠乖张，至少不会是这副让人心疼的样子，总是难有多少自信，受到一点应有的体贴的对待便会紧张到不知所措。</p>
<p>最终Graves还是什么也没说。他再次伸出胳膊鼓励地拍拍男孩的肩膀，没有收回自己的手臂，尽量将自己一贯严肃的神色调整得更加柔和，并且强迫Credence抬起头直视着他的眼睛：“别紧张，Credence，你做的没有任何问题。”</p>
<p>然后他有些欣慰地看到男孩湿润的眼睛渐渐不再躲闪，紧绷的肩线也松弛下来。Credence犹豫地看着他的脸，许久后轻轻侧过头，将滚烫的脸颊贴在Graves仍放在他肩膀上的手背上。</p>
<p>“谢谢，Daddy。”他弯起线条好看的唇线，露出一个完全放松的笑容。</p>
<p>〈2〉</p>
<p>Graves不知第几次想要扶额叹气。他坐在沙发上盯着茶几中央的东西，几乎是小心翼翼地抬头问围在他身边的男孩们：“所以说，这到底是谁带回来的东西？”他刻意控制了用词，没让那句“fuck”脱口而出。</p>
<p>茶几中央工整地摆着一条裙子，纯白的缎面，还有漂亮的镂空蕾丝、荷叶裙摆和诱人的深v领，腰带上甚至缀着一团团的水钻和亮片。它看起来像是任何一个性感女人会穿出去与男人约会的装扮，Graves可以发誓他在自己身边见过无数次这样的装扮，却偏偏不该出现在自己家的洗衣篮里——一个连女人都没有的家庭。而它独特的，由系带和吊带进行固定的设计让Graves甚至搞不懂应该由怎样的身材穿上它。</p>
<p>Graves紧张地抬起头重复了一遍自己的问题，目光着重扫过自己那几个性格活跃的孩子。但男孩们只是无所谓地靠在沙发上眼神无辜地看着他，似乎还有些觉得这个话题十分无聊。</p>
<p>但很快，沉默不出所料地被打破了——</p>
<p>“Daddy，我可以说吗？”Kevin靠在沙发上，半个身子都快滑到了外面，翘起很高的膝盖支在Turker的脸旁，让后者不满地皱起了眉。他的手里正捏着一颗咬了一半的荔枝，亮晶晶的透明果汁给他的嘴唇染上了一层诱人的水光，也让那个压着眉眼的邪气笑容更加让人不安，“Daddy，我那天看见Patrick在卫生间里面……嗯，涂口红？”</p>
<p>他故意把最后那个词咬得很重，话语里隐含的指控味道意味几乎让沙发另一边的Patrick立刻跳了起来：“Kevin！不要污蔑我好吗，我可完全没有干过这种事情！搞清楚，我的确是个gay，但我可不是那种把自己打扮得像个娘们一样，在大街上钓男人的gay！”</p>
<p>Kevin冷漠地勾着嘴角转了一下眼珠：“哦，那么大概是Jonah？”</p>
<p>“嘿！”Jonah正倚在Credence身上等着哥哥给自己剥橘子，听见毫无根据的指控同样马上弹了起来，还带着些许婴儿肥的脸蛋硬生生被他的眉毛挤出了没什么威慑力的川字纹，“Kevin！——”</p>
<p>“……行了。”Graves终于忍不住制止住早已跑得没影的话题。他的头都要大了，再听Kevin这样恶意的指控下去恐怕几个人又要打起来，到时候碰伤了Turker或是年纪尚小的Robert可不是小事情。再说，他原本只是怀疑有哪个孩子带了别人家的“大姐姐”回来过夜，而不是有兴趣听Kevin污蔑自己的兄弟们毫无根据的女装倾向。</p>
<p>他重重地叹了一口气，转头看向自己性格各异的孩子们——</p>
<p>Patrick和Jonah仍在对着Kevin怒目而视，而后者正兴致勃勃地咬着一颗新的荔枝，对着自己笑得丝毫不加收敛；Turker已经不知道是第几次推开Kevin的膝盖，隐约露出了不耐烦的神色；Vince依然是一贯看戏的模样，腮帮子被嘴里Credence给他剥好的橘子撑得鼓了起来；Credence手里捏着一个秃了半边皮的橘子，似乎被这样的气氛搞得有些手足无措，于是扭头推了推沙发扶手上神游了半天似乎从头到尾都没听的Robert，示意他赶快配合一下……</p>
<p>显而易见，这不知道是第多少次的家庭会议，又一次成功地搞砸了。</p>
<p>Graves默默叹气，示意孩子们回去自己的房间，脑子里想的却是要不要Kevin关在房间里尝试让他消停哪怕几天。</p>
<p>显然这是不可能的。他现在能做的只能是可怜巴巴地继续盯着那条惹祸的裙子发呆，顺便接收Turker自以为成熟的怜悯目光。</p>
<p>至于几天后他分别听到女邻居的“哦我晾在外面的裙子好像被吹跑了”和Robert的“我在草地上看见一件衣服于是我捡了回来”以及Vince的“是的Daddy我把沙发上的那堆衣服抱到了洗衣篮里”——</p>
<p>那都是另一回事了。他现在只想把面前这个推荐自己试试这条裙子的Patrick丢出去。</p>
<p>〈3〉</p>
<p>即使千万小心，Turker当然还是有受伤的时候。</p>
<p>那天Graves正在下飞机，关闭的手机信号让他错过了十几个来电，当他赶回家的时候一切差不多已经结束，甚至家庭医生也在确认处理得当后离开。孩子们这天大多都在上学，Kevin前一天睡得太晚，没等他回家就已经在混乱过后回到了床上。客厅里只有Robert蜷着膝盖，坐在沙发上陪手臂打着绷带的Turker看电视。</p>
<p>Graves在安抚了Turker后单独与Robert谈论了事情的经过。他蹙着眉随着孩子说话的节奏点头，完全了解了始末后自责又心疼地将这个年龄最小的孩子揽在胸口，心里翻滚的波浪几乎要盖过对Turker身体的担忧。</p>
<p>——Turker只是不小心在楼梯上滑了一跤，虽然不严重，但一个人显然没法处理。是这个孩子第一时间找来了药，也是他迅速想到叫醒Kevin，顶着对方暴躁的脾气，让这个下得去手的哥哥划开皮下出血的手肘，防止过多的瘀血损伤关节……</p>
<p>Robert是他年龄最小的养子，却因为幼时父母忙于工作养成了疏离、漠然又容易神游的性格。但缜密的心思却让他显出了与年龄不符的成熟和可靠，越发让人心疼。</p>
<p>Graves将手臂收得更紧，抱住自己怀里刚刚开始窜个子的年轻身躯。Robert还小，他还有很多时间陪伴他，让他不要成为Credence那样脆弱、不安，因为太晚得到温暖而难以释然的样子。</p>
<p>Graves暗暗发誓，要尽自己所能给予他需要的东西——应该说不仅仅是Robert，还有所有这些让他心烦又放不下的小恶魔。</p>
<p>——即使这个时候他还不知道那些孩子们要的是什么。</p>
<p>Kevin站在楼上的栏杆边，手指快速翻飞着给Patrick发去了一条信息。他看着Graves的背影微微眯起了眼，瞳孔中的神色晦暗不明。</p>
<p>〈4〉</p>
<p>Graves开始认真地考虑要不要给孩子们找个妈。</p>
<p>需要他操心的一向不少，即使他的事业只用他决策大方向也是耗心神的事情，这让他总是担心对孩子们的照顾不到位。于是他开始约会不同的条件优秀心地善良的女人，并带回家试着与孩子们接触，哪怕那些女人没有一个能够成功接触到他的心。</p>
<p>只是他忘了，自己家的孩子能够有多么让人不省心。在这样的事情上，他们更是显现出了难得的统一立场——</p>
<p>第一个女人被Turker“不小心”当头泼了半身凉水；第二个女人被Vince和Jonah在网上翻出了大量的不雅照片并直接当做了晚饭的新款桌布图案；第三个女人在Robert送她的盒子里拆出了一只活生生的老鼠；第四个女人甚至还没有摸到他家的门就被Patrick撒下的图钉扎破了轮胎……当然最惨的是那个身材最好、养了个女儿同时又爱心泛滥的辣妈——无论怎么看都是最佳选项的那位，还没来的及向Kevin表达完她的爱意便被Kevin拎着弓一箭贴着大腿射裂了本就紧绷的包臀裙，让她发疯一般尖叫着跑出了Graves的家门，从裙子的裂口还露出了大半个包在蕾丝内裤里的风韵犹存的性感屁股……</p>
<p>连Credence都手足无措地站在他的卧室不走，磕磕巴巴地求他不要再带着女人回家。</p>
<p>Graves最终选择了妥协，同时下定决心用一切能力照顾好这些孩子。</p>
<p>他站在客厅的窗前打电话，回绝了一个个约会和邀请，却丝毫没注意身后那些粘稠得如同实质，炙热燃烧的眼睛。</p>
<p>〈5〉</p>
<p>——亲爱的Daddy，别以为用严肃的表情和没有褶皱的西装就能掩饰你那个不甘寂寞的身体。也别以为你的孩子们只是小打小闹的顽皮……</p>
<p>——天呐说真的，女人？你自己都不会喜欢吧。</p>
<p>——那么，准备好了吗，Daddy？</p>
<p>【以下为涉及H的部分，大量年下，注意避雷】</p>
<p>〈6〉</p>
<p>那些看似日复一日的普通生活下总会或多或少地发酵着什么越发张狂的东西，也许是情绪，也许是欲望。可那些看不见的东西总像是平静海面下汹涌的暗潮，又更像是炭火里暗暗红热的木芯，默默焖烧，直到将自己炙烤出可怕的温度。</p>
<p>Graves醒来的时候天早已黑透了，从窗帘的缝隙里能隐约看到路灯幽暗的光。他有些难受地为过量酒精带来的头痛皱起眉，却在试图起身的下一秒发现，自己如何难堪且令人紧张得头皮发麻的处境。</p>
<p>他的身体被巧妙却结实地束缚在床上，手腕交叉固定在头顶，双腿则被大大分开，捆绑在床边。而更让他不安甚至恐惧的是自己完全赤裸的身体，覆盖其上的单薄丝被和房间里昏暗的灯光虽然多少让他显得不那么像一只躺在祭祀台上的待宰羔羊，但残存的酒精带来的高热和不甚清晰的理智则越发让这一切显出了预谋已久的危险意味。</p>
<p>Graves本能地颤抖了一下。完全赤裸并因酒精而滚烫的肌肤不自觉地摩擦过身上单薄的布料，冰冷丝绸划过乳尖的感觉狠狠灼烧过他混乱的大脑，忍不住发出了一声掺杂着迷茫的、不安的呜咽。</p>
<p>“看看吧，Patrick。你说的一点不错，我们确确实实有一个……淫荡的Daddy。”房间的角落突兀地响起了声音，那些浓重的嘲讽意味和混杂其中的欲望偏偏不显得令人惊讶——Graves在辨认出熟悉声音的那一刻绷紧了身体。</p>
<p>“晚上好啊，Daddy？”恶魔走近了他的床，精致的脸上满是近乎病态的情欲和渴望，漆黑瞳孔中的色彩扭曲到要拧出汁液。Kevin低下头，脸上的表情带着疯狂的意味，手指隔着丝被抚弄他微微抬头的性器，“看着自己养子的脸也能硬吗？还是说，令人尊敬的Mr. Graves一向如此欲求不满，早就渴望着这样张开腿被操个痛快？”</p>
<p>那双线条饱满的唇瓣熟练地开合着，愉悦地喷洒出毒汁。个子稍高些的Patrick一直站在他身后，此刻也走了过来，轮廓更加成熟的脸上似乎有些不赞同，但那些货真价实的欲望和期待让他看起来几乎和Kevin的神态别无二致。</p>
<p>Graves几乎绝望地颤抖起来。他的思维本就不清醒，甚至想不起来自己之前是如何被两个儿子灌醉到断片。但眼下这种预谋已久的境地让他恐惧到不寒而栗，即将被自己的养子所侵犯的惊愕几乎剥夺了他的全部思维，甚至连一丝反抗的想法都没能及时凝聚起来。</p>
<p>最可怕的是他根本无法反驳Kevin故意且恶毒的指控。那根饥渴的性器早已在灵活的手指下高高地立起，将丝被顶出了完全不能归咎于酒精或是爱抚的明显轮廓。——他确实一向对于自己年轻漂亮的养子有、并且一直有不道德的念头，那些精致完美的身体确实一次次让他移不开眼。这些龌龊的念头让他无数次嫌恶地痛骂自己，但即使是在卫生间里，罪恶地喃喃着孩子的名字射出来，他也能保证自己不会干出什么出格的行为，做好一个负责且有分寸的父亲。</p>
<p>——而不是像现在这样，被小了自己整整一个辈分的年轻人以不堪的姿势束缚在床上，大张着双腿动弹不得，身体却期待着像个地下俱乐部里最下贱的婊子一样，被狠狠地操干到最深的地方。</p>
<p>“Daddy，你这样可比严严实实裹在居家服或者三件套里漂亮多了。”Patrick带着笑意的醇厚嗓音响了起来，语气里那戏弄的意味让Graves更加无措地凌乱喘息。他像是发现了自己养父那混乱地掺杂在一起的恐惧和期待，以及酒精也遮不去的抗拒和浓烈负罪感，伸手拉开了那条早已失去作用的丝被。</p>
<p>“不……！”滚烫皮肤猝不及防接触到冷空气的感觉差点让他尖叫出声。Graves几乎挪不开眼地看着Kevin和Patrick，因为酒精和情欲而灼热的大脑让他混乱地吐着气，被Patrick俯下身舔舐着的皮肤不断颤抖着绷紧。</p>
<p>Kevin穿着他一贯小了不知道多少个号码的T恤，纯白的布料紧紧地绷在轮廓鲜明的年轻身体上，露出一节诱人的洁白腰肢，饱满的胸口连乳尖的轮廓都清晰可见。他的下半身穿着条牛仔裤，没有系皮带，松垮得像是下一秒就要掉下来。Patrick则穿了一件没怎么见过的红色衬衣，明亮的颜色几乎要让他同样艳丽的嘴唇燃烧起来。那件勾人的衣服只松松地系上了中间的一个扣子，把整片白皙光洁的胸口都暴露得淋漓尽致。那两条笔直的长腿裹在一条紧身的黑色裤子里，完美地勾勒出小腿和翘挺的臀部线条……</p>
<p>多么漂亮性感的两个小恶魔。光是这样看着就让他硬得发痛。性器在Kevin的手里血脉贲张地支着，那双手配合地搓弄着顶端，把亮晶晶的前液涂满整个柱身。</p>
<p>——然后在他即将射出来的前一秒狠狠地掐住了根部。</p>
<p>“准备被自己的养子操就这么爽吗Daddy？”</p>
<p>高潮被硬生生打断以及蓄势待发的敏感部位被施力的痛苦让Graves近乎痉挛地绷紧了身体。而这一下刺激也让他沉溺在酒精和情欲中的大脑突然清醒过来。</p>
<p>Graves几乎是绝望地意识到了自己不堪的处境。无论是现下的状况还是即将发生的事情都让他恐惧得无法开口，只能努力就着这么一副荒唐的样子板起脸对着自己的养子试图劝阻，声音却颤抖得色厉内荏，毫无说服力。</p>
<p>然而这样的抗拒似乎让两个年轻人觉得可笑。Patrick凑过来更加用力地在他的侧颈留下吻痕，随后含住一侧的乳尖开始狂热地轻咬和舔弄。Kevin则一脸戏谑地沾了满手的润滑剂抚向他的臀缝，手指在紧闭的穴口打转，将湿凉粘腻的液体涂满那些可怜的褶皱。</p>
<p>即将被侵犯的恐惧终于完全俘获了Graves仅存的侥幸和尊严。他再次尝试着挣扎了两下，随后张嘴准备出声——</p>
<p>“你当然可以喊人或者求救啊，Daddy。”Kevin只是懒洋洋地对着他抬了抬眼皮，继续认真地研究如何顺利地埋进自己的指节，出口的话语却让人不寒而栗，“这个时间Vince可能还在玩电脑，楼下的Robert恐怕也才上床。总之，我们是不会停的。Daddy你可以尝试着把弟弟们都叫过来，大概他们也会很感兴趣？”</p>
<p>那样最糟糕的设想让年长的男人绝望地闭上了嘴。身后的那只手已经顺利地埋进了一根手指，正灵活地按压着肠壁，那些紧贴着敏感点的试探让他在生理性疼痛的同时，性器再一次期待地立了起来。</p>
<p>“很着急吗，Daddy？”Patrick终于放开了他的胸口，抬起头对着他笑。那颗饱受蹂躏的乳尖已经被唇舌和牙齿玩弄得又红又肿，涨得发痛，轻轻一碰便涌起酥麻的快感和情潮。</p>
<p>身体在酒精的作用下敏感得惊人。Graves战栗着承受Kevin越发放肆的开拓——那里已经被强硬地塞进了两根手指，不断地按压屈伸，将润滑剂搅动出了让人脸红的淫靡水声。他努力压着自己即将脱口而出的喘息和呻吟，试图尽自己最后的努力动摇自己养子荒诞而可怕的念头：“我是你们的养父……Patrick，嗯…你、你们冷静一点…不要犯傻——”</p>
<p>“唔！”然而换来的只是在敏感点上重重的一按，差点让他直接射出来。Kevin挂着那副疯狂得甚于平日的表情对着他舔舐嘴唇，像是迫不及待要把他吃掉：“我本以为你聪明的脑子不会有这么愚蠢的想法？”</p>
<p>Patrick愉快地笑着，一边催促Kevin的准备工作，一边偏过头开始蹂躏另一边的乳尖，打着卷的浓密发梢暧昧地刷过胸口泛红的皮肤。</p>
<p>Graves快要被绝望吞没了。他急切地由于情欲和不安转动着眼珠，失焦的目光里却突然闯进了什么东西，让他连廉耻都不顾地求救：“Credence！Credence——”</p>
<p>门口那个瑟缩的身影像是被吓到了，向后退了一点，那双湿润的黑眼睛却依旧一眨不眨，专注地穿过虚掩的门缝，越过自己毫无愧色的弟弟们的肩膀，注视Graves赤裸的身体。</p>
<p>那样的眼神甚至比Kevin的手指或是Patrick的亲吻还要炙热。</p>
<p>Kevin发出了一声短促而耐人寻味的开心笑声。他拔出手指，将指缝间粘腻的液体抹在Graves紧绷的臀瓣上，走过去拉开了卧室的房门，并以从未有过的亲切把自己紧张的哥哥迎了进来。</p>
<p>Credence几乎是不安得在发抖，眼神却像是病态般明亮，黏在Graves的身上不断打量。那样从未出现在这张瘦削脸颊上的陌生目光让Graves不寒而栗，他徒劳地张了张嘴，却在能够开口说出一句求救的话之前被Patrick的声音彻底剥夺了最后一丝希望。</p>
<p>“Credence，怎么去了这么久？东西拿来了吗？”</p>
<p>——所以说，连他最怯懦胆小的儿子，都在期待着如何侵犯他？</p>
<p>这种后知后觉的认知让Graves浑身发冷。更可怕的是在这样的情况下，他已经被手指操开的穴口不可抑制地泛起了空虚感，被冷落的性器和乳尖同样难耐地叫嚣着渴望。他几乎无法想象自己现在的样子，恐怕真的如同Kevin所说，像个饥渴的，淫荡的婊子。</p>
<p>Credence最后看了Graves一眼，将手里的两个盒子递给了自己的弟弟：“我、我不太清楚是哪一个，所以我都拿了过来……”他哆哆嗦嗦地垂下眼帘，像是为自己的所作所为而感到害怕，眼里的期待却是一丝未减。</p>
<p>“没关系。反正这两个牌子用起来都不错——”Patrick将其中一个盒子扔给Kevin，转头对着僵硬的Graves笑了笑。他从盒子里拿出一个小包装，动作暧昧且极具暗示性地用牙齿撕开，“喜欢青瓜味的吗，Daddy？”</p>
<p>“事实上，我觉得Daddy一定更喜欢我们直接用精液灌满他淫荡的屁股，操到他怀孕……”Kevin那张刻薄的嘴不断喷洒着淫秽的毒汁，似乎完全没看见Graves随着他语调的恐惧颤抖，“Credence，这个给你用。”</p>
<p>瘦削的年轻人站直了身体点点头，神经质地捏紧Kevin给他的那个小包装，继续专注地盯着自己最爱的养父，眼神越发执拗放肆。</p>
<p>那些毫无作用的拒绝和恳求已经说不出口了。恶魔们对着他扬起了可怕的笑容，迷乱而疯狂。</p>
<p>Graves绝望地闭上眼睛，感受到那些或冰凉或滚烫的手指交错游走在他的敏感部位，像是从黑暗中伸出的鬼怪的利爪，冰凉残忍地扎进了他的骨血，不带怜惜地将他一点点拖下深渊。</p>
<p>“准备好了吗，Daddy？”</p>
<p>那是谁的声音？他已经分辨不清了。嘴唇被掠夺般地吮吸着，他凝聚起最后的力气狠狠咬了下去，伴随着对方的惊呼尝到了满口腥甜的铁锈味。</p>
<p>那是血的味道。</p>
<p>用来祭奠给恶魔的血液。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>